Cellulases or cellulolytic enzymes are enzymes involved in hydrolysis of cellulose. In the textile industry, cellulases are used in denim finishing to create a fashionable stone washed appearance in denim cloths in a biostoning process, and they are also used, for instance, to clean fuzz and prevent formation of pills on the surface of cotton garments. In detergent industry cellulases are used to brighten colors and to prevent graying, pilling of garments and to improve cleaning. Cellulases are further used in food industry and animal feed manufacturing, and they have a great potential in biomass hydrolysis and in the pulp and paper industry, for instance, in deinking to release ink from fiber surfaces and in improving pulp drainage.
The 20K-cellulase deriving from Melanocarpus albomyces has been used extensively for years in the textile and detergent industry and it has been a subject of several patents (for example EP0857216B1 and EP1874927B1). This cellulase has been shown to have good performance especially in antigreying applications. The native 20K-cellulase molecule was cloned in the 1990's. Current increased demand on different washing systems for laundry has substantial consequences for the composition and amount of detergents needed.
Although cellulolytic enzymes have been used successfully in commercial applications for many years, a need still exists for new cellulases with altered properties, such as improved stability in detergent formulations containing protease.